A Snowy Night
by simplewispersofme
Summary: Mary takes her ladies out to go and have some fun in the snow on the castle grounds. (has minor scenes with male suitors)


**A/N: This is my first ever Reign fanfic. This is just a cute fic of Mary with her ladies, you will find couples within it too though. I hope you enjoy reading it.**

Mary is standing at her window watching the snow falling seeing it all settled on the ground. As she sees it has settled enough a smile grows on her face and an idea in her head that Aylee doesn't fail to notice.

"What is it Mary?" She asks with concern not sure where Mary's head was at right at that moment.

"Come outside with me, all of you" she states turning from the window. She walks over to Greer and Lola who were sitting on a long chair together.

"Let's have fun like when we were children." She says taking each of their hands in hers.

Greer stands up next to Mary and Aylee a smile now on her face remembering a time when it snowed in Scotland as children and they all went out to play.

"Is this really a good idea Mary?" Lola says thinking of how practical it really is to go outside in that weather.

"It will be fun, join us Lola." She says holding her hands in hers really wanting to have all her friends with her. Lola nods in agreement finally settling on going out with them. The girls all get bundled up so they are warm enough to go outside.

As they are walking down the corridors to go find where Kenna is Mary is stopped by Francis.

"You go find Kenna, I will join you shortly" she says wanting to talk to Francis for a few moments alone.

"Where may I ask are you and your ladies going?" Francis asks seeing that they were all excited to be going somewhere.

"We are going to play in the snow; care to join us?" She asks as he takes her hand in his holding it like it's the most precious gift he could have.

"I want to Mary, but I have been called upon by the King; we have work to do. But you and your ladies have fun." He says not sounding happy about having to go and work with the King all day.

"Is everything okay?" Mary asks noticing he wasn't happy.

"Yes Mary, now go your ladies are waiting for you." He says letting go of her hand and walking away heading to work with the King.

She continues down the corridor to the Kings quarters where Kenna is now staying. The girls all stand there waiting for Kenna to come out of the room. The instant she does all the girls are all smiling again. They continue on until they reach the last door that will take them outside Mary grabs Kenna and Aylee's hands and runs with them out of the castle and into the grounds.

The five of them all running around chasing each other in the snow. Giggles coming from all of them as they each gradually fall down to the ground. While in the ground Greer starts piling up snow in her hand and doesn't hesitate to throw it over to Mary. She looks shocked at first but it doesn't take her long to grab one of her own and throw it over to Kenna.

The Queen who was talking with her usual companion Nostradamus looked to her window hearing screams coming from somewhere. As she looked out she saw Mary and her ladies, well not acting like ladies.

"Typical Scots causing disruption again" she turns angrily from her window wanting to very much ignore what the Scots were doing.

The girls now each throwing snowballs at one another not having any particular order of who they are throwing them to but having fun the whole time. Still chasing each other as they want to escape being attacked, but never getting very far and ending up slipping over and being caught.

Sebastian comes riding back from his ride he took with his horse; looking in the distances seeing Mary and her ladies all smiling having fun together. He pulls his horse over and sits to watch them a smile of his own over his face. Mary who is now chasing after Aylee notices him and stops right where she is her eyes catching his; both staring at each other smiling to one another. While Mary is standing there Kenna threw a snowball at her which brought her attention back to what they were doing. Sebastian looks over one last time and gives her a slight nod saying goodbye to her letting the girls have their fun together.

Mary and her ladies continued throwing snowballs at each other and chasing each other around the grounds. Falling over numerous times and continuing to giggle with excitement. When Mary falls over again thanks to Lola almost catching her she just lays there for a minute thinking.

"Shall we go back in now ladies?" She asks now sitting up in the snow, all the girls look at her but none answer.

"Shall we go sit by the fire together and have a warm coffee?" She asks them as she gets herself up from the ground.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea Mary." Greer responds with as all the girls huddle back together ready to go back inside.

The second they reach Mary's room she orders her maids to start setting up the fire. The girls all take their bundled clothes off, Aylee assisting Mary with hers. By the time they have all gotten out of their outside clothing the fire is done and the girls all go and sit by the fire.

"I'll go and get the coffee" Greer offers up always the happiest to go down to request any food or drink the girls need.

As Greer walks down to the food quarters the smile on her face is huge knowing that she was going to see Leith again in a few minute. She enters the quarters, the room being filled with many men and women, the instant that Leith spots her his smile appears on his face ready to take his orders from her.

"The ladies and I want coffee with heavy cream and do remember not goats' cream." Greer demands to him her smile just as huge as his. He nods in response highly amused by her.

"Can I get you anything else?" He asks just wanting to hear more of her bossiness.

"Let's see you could make us some of your apple tartlets but don't make them soggy, oh and add your honey to them, they are much better then." She says knowing how delicious Leith's apple tartlets are.

"What about some red grapes and some cheese too" she adds to her list. The whole time talking Leith just not taking his eyes off of her.

"Okay I will send them up when they are finished." He says just staring at her wanting to kiss her but not being able to right at that moment.

Greer reluctantly leaves but knowing that they will all wonder what was taking her so long that she had to go back.

"I ordered us some food too while I was down there." Greer says as she takes a seat right next to Mary in front of the fire. All the girls turn to look at her with smiles on their faces knowing that whatever Greer ordered would be amazing.

A little later their orders slowly start to come into their room the coffee came just perfectly to what she wanted and all the girls enjoying every sip of it. The grapes and cheese being enjoyed and eaten instantly by them all being very hungry after running around lots outside. As soon as the apple tartlets arrive just the smell of them alone made the girls have the biggest smiles on their faces. Once the plate is placed in front of them they all take one and just take in how lovely they are; the first bite from each of them gains a slight noise of joy with how delicious they are, Greer being the only one of them to have previously eaten these apple tartlets.

The girls all cuddled up to each other just enjoying the whole day that they have spent together, talking about boys, spreading gossip that they have heard and talking about how much fun they have all had together today.


End file.
